


Can't Let The Day Go by momebie [Podfic[]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: Ronan knows he does, but he also feels like he needs to relearn Adam every time they see each other again. He’s itching to relearn him now, but he can’t bring himself to move forward. It's the surprise of it shocking him to stillness. Adam here when he shouldn't be. A pleasant surprise, sure, but they didn’t discuss this. They Skyped just two days ago and Adam didn’t mention anything about plane tickets or plans, nothing about sneaking away from his small, overheated dorm room to be here in the mild spring weather with Ronan. Ronan's so happy he can barely breathe.<br/>(Or, Adam takes a long weekend off from school and makes a surprise visit to the Barns.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let The Day Go by momebie [Podfic[]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Let The Day Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837691) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



**Title** : Can't Let The Day Go  
 **Author** : momebie  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Adam/Ronan  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Ronan knows he does, but he also feels like he needs to relearn Adam every time they see each other again. He’s itching to relearn him now, but he can’t bring himself to move forward. It's the surprise of it shocking him to stillness. Adam here when he shouldn't be. A pleasant surprise, sure, but they didn’t discuss this. They Skyped just two days ago and Adam didn’t mention anything about plane tickets or plans, nothing about sneaking away from his small, overheated dorm room to be here in the mild spring weather with Ronan. Ronan's so happy he can barely breathe.  
(Or, Adam takes a long weekend off from school and makes a surprise visit to the Barns.)  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6837691)  
**Length** 0:32:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Can't%20Let%20The%20Day%20Go%20by%20momebie.mp3)


End file.
